In certain industrial, medical, and/or consumer activities, the operator of a hand-held tool occasionally needs a powerful magnifier to examine part of the work being performed without having to lay aside the instrument being held. An example of such a situation is the removal of a tick from a person or animal: this requires the use of a hand-held gripping means by which the imbedded parasite is retracted from the skin of the host, then the tick's mouthparts need to be examined immediately afterward by a powerful magnifier to determine whether or not they were broken during removal, and this knowledge determines what the remover will do next. Here a powerful magnifier built into the hand-held gripping means would be advantageous, as the remover while retracting the tick may be trying to calm the anxious host, may be working unassisted, and/or may be several feet or even several miles away from access to a variety of tools. In many other fields of work or recreation, the availability of such a multiple-use tool would offer the user a similar advantage.